Generally, a virtual machine is created in a data center according to some specifications such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory. Generally, if a busy/idle condition during running of the virtual machine changes, originally-set specifications such as a CPU and a memory need to be adjusted. For example, when a service such as a web service runs in the virtual machine, performance of the virtual machine deteriorates after a quantity of users increases, and therefore, the specifications such as a CPU and a memory need to be improved to enhance the performance of the virtual machine.
Generally, a specification of a virtual machine in a data center may be adjusted manually, and manual adjustment is manually triggered by maintenance personnel, to set again a quantity of CPUs and a memory size of the virtual machine in a management interface of the virtual machine. However, a manual adjustment method in the prior art is inefficient.